A match not made in heaven
by pinksnow
Summary: ...“ Sleep, Tezuka. ” ... Last Chapter. Spoilers - none.
1. Prologue

an AtoTez multipart :)

Disclaimer: Neither Atobe nor Tezuka are mine :/ I don't own the rest of PoT either!

On with the story.

-

Tezuka's first date at the age of sixteen resulted in a rather awkward situation.

Especially since he was unaware that it had been a date until he was home and received a phone call from Fuji later that evening.

The conversation proceeded as follows:

" Tezuka, did he pick you up? "

" Hn. "

" And did he pay for all the expenses? "

" Well, yes…" It was not like he could even afford Atobe's ridiculously extravagant (overpriced? ) idea of entertainment. Besides Atobe was the one who had requested his company in the first place, so in spite of his initial discomfort, he had thought it was okay.

" I suppose you had a good time? "

" Hn. " The food had been perfect. And they took lessons in horse riding at Atobe's private ranch ( not that the young heir seemed to need any lessons). Tezuka had enjoyed it. It was most certainly a pleasant experience.

" One last thing, Tezuka. Did he drop you home? "

" Why wouldn't he? " The stiff boy almost frowned. All these questions were confusing.

" Maa…Tezuka. I didn't know you were dating Atobe. "

-

" Did I not pick you up? "

"…" Tezuka just stood still and stared.

" And did I not pay for everything? " Atobe spoke coolly.

" Well, yes…"

" And you had a good time if Ore-sama remembers correctly, which I do, by the way. " the ( self crowned? ) king drawled with all the arrogance of the filthy rich and spoilt.

" Yes, but…" Tezuka started to speak.

" Did I say it was not a date? " Atobe continued as if the other boy had not spoken at all.

" No you didn't. " The stiffer boy admitted, " But…"

" It was a date, Tezuka. " Atobe rolled his eyes in an exaggerated gesture, face saying ' Even a two year old would know. ' or something like that.

" Well, I didn't know. " Tezuka spoke sharply.

" Be proud Ore-sama chose you for company. " Atobe carelessly dismissed the other's irritation, " Not everyone is so privileged. "

" I don't need it. " Tezuka calmly adjusted his glasses, " And just to be clear on matters, we are not going on anymore dates. " he nodded, signaling the end of the conversation.

" Do as you wish. " Atobe waved it off, seemingly uninterested in the bespectacled one's decision.

And Tezuka found himself wishing he had missed the fleeting dejection that settled on the proud boy's features for a fraction of a second before fluttering away.

-

**A/N: **first and in all probability, last attempt at AtoTez :) reviews loved, and thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

After successful completion of high school, Tezuka's parents were elated when he along with Fuji secured scholarships in one of the most elite universities in Tokyo... Chapter1

-

After successful completion of high school, Tezuka's parents were elated when he along with Fuji secured scholarships in one of the most elite universities in Tokyo, especially renowned for the tennis facilities.

He knew they were going to be strangers in a strange land, both of them, though not paupers would certainly be considered commoners in that sort of place. Also dorm life would not be so easy.

But tennis was still tennis. And Fuji was still with him.

He could not ask for more at this crossroads of life.

-

Imagine his surprise when the first person he saw at the opening ceremony was the last person he wanted to see, though he supposed he should have seen it coming.

Atobe Keigo delivered a concise, but nevertheless impressive speech as the freshman representative of Keio University, more than half of the junior crowd chanting his name at the snap of a finger, and effectively descending into a hushed silence when he snapped those elegant fingers again.

" Hey, did he really get the highest score? "

" Who knows? But anyway, don't you know who he is? "

" He is Atobe Keigo. With their donations, they practically _own_ the whole Uni man. " Hushed whispers could be heard as the young heir to the Atobe fortune finished speaking.

And for some reason, Tezuka felt a hint of nausea, even though he was used to Atobe's antics…

" Rumors will be rumors. " Fuji who was seated beside him spoke softly. " I heard the management requested for him. "

"…." If Fuji said so, it was probably true. For some reason he felt relief when he heard that.

-

Of course that did not mean Atobe was incapable of using his influential status for a few fringe benefits, now did it?

It would most certainly explain _why_ he was rooming with Atobe Keigo instead of say, Fuji Syuusuke, or any other relatively normal human being for that matter.

" Atobe. " Tezuka nearly had the urge to glare as the infuriatingly arrogant, proud, rich, spoilt, for the lack of a better word – rascal entered their room that evening.

" Yo. " There was a slight frown on Atobe's face, blue-slate gaze seemingly measuring the dimensions of the room, before focusing it on Tezuka.

" What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This? " Tezuka simply asked calmly.

" It's nice to see you again too. " Atobe drawled, stripping out of his clothes one by one.

Tezuka turned away, cheeks almost warming, the exposure of flawless skin, almost tantalizing; it was proving to be a troublesome thing to handle for his teenage hormones.

" Atobe. " His tone carried warning. _' Don't mess with me. ' _

" Think what you like. Ore-sama has nothing to say. " Atobe wrapped a towel around his waist, caring less whether Tezuka saw him in a state of undress. " I'm going to take a shower now, if you'll excuse me. "

"…." That was end of that conversation.

-

**A/N:** hope it was a good read :)


	3. Chapter 2

" Ore-sama's only regret is not crushing you..." Chapter2  
-

In spite of the persistent obstacle ( and hindrance ) in his life called Atobe Keigo, Tezuka was more or less content with the current situation.

The tennis facilities were everything they boasted of, and they had not encountered much hostility compared to what he had expected so far. His days in junior and senior high had taught him to be cautious anyway.

The courts were open and he played a light rally with Fuji.

Registration for new members was would start in two more days. And a week later, there were matches for selection of the regulars, even freshmen like themselves were allowed to take part; even so, he knew it would be no easy job to go against the current team, so what if he was Tezuka Kunimitsu?

" You are not concentrating again, Tezuka. " Fuji spoke softly, hitting the ball to a blind spot.

" I am now. " Tezuka positioned himself for the next serve.

-

Coincidentally enough, Fuji was also in a very similar situation; he was sharing a room with Oshitari Yuushi, the infamous trickster of Hyoutei.

Not to mention his game just kept improving and improving some more, the word ' limit ' obviously did not exist in this tensai's dictionary.

As he looked around he realized he could spot many familiar faces like Oshitari Yuushi, Akutagawa Jirou, he even came across Sanada from Rikkai. All of them were gathered under the same roof, each one had developed their own unique playing style, better than ever before, each one testing new boundaries in anticipation of the promising week that was sure to follow.

-

Still, Tezuka couldn't help but notice the glaring absence of one Atobe Keigo. That boy was nowhere to be seen near the tennis courts.

And he briefly found himself wondering what kind of player that tennis monster had developed into.

-

The last time they played was about two years ago, a chance unofficial match. And he got to see more than his fair share of the raw, reckless power that was Atobe.

No, it was not like Atobe had played power tennis or anything. But there was a force in his game, almost like gravity, he couldn't quiet define it – it was the storm raging in blue gray eyes, those sharp movement with cutting precision, that unrivalled aura, the passion and sweat that went into hit after hit…

Playing with Atobe didn't even feel like a game, it felt like war. And this enemy was extremely competent.

Even his recklessness was different from Tezuka's own, unlike Tezuka, Atobe knew where to draw the line, and would not hesitate to do so, should the need arise. Yet he somehow poured out all of himself into the duel.

They had stopped at 6-6.

Tezuka would never admit it, but his heart had been beating much faster than usual during that game.

-

And though they managed to retain their respective positions as captains even in the days of senior high, their paths did not cross after ( Their off court meetings ended after the date incident, it was not like they were friends to begin with ).

Neither Seigaku nor Hyoutei won the nationals ( Even though the captains were the same, the teams were different; a lot of the old members were scattered in different schools, some quitting tennis altogether). But their fame as individual players preceded their reputations anywhere they went nevertheless.

-

Which was precisely why he was so surprised.

-

" Atobe? " Tezuka spoke as both of them retired for the night, in their separate beds.

" What? " The other boy stopped just as he was about to switch off the night lamp.

" Can I know something? " Tezuka was lying on the bed, eyes open, staring at an unspecific spot on the ceiling.

" _You_ are starting a conversation? How rare. " Atobe smirked, suddenly all ears. He propped his head on an elbow.

Annoyance flashed along the stiffer one's face, " Never mind. " Tezuka replied curtly.

" Nani? Aren't we being prissy now, ahn, Tezuka? " The smirk got annoyingly wider; if anything, the self crowned King seemed to be even more amused, " Or should I say Tezuka-ohime-san? "

Now _why_ had he bothered talking to this smug, arrogant, creep? Oh yes, he had been somewhat concerned. Tezuka was berating his conscience for being unnecessarily considerate. But the sooner he got to the point, the sooner he was going to get some sleep.

" Tennis club. " he paused. " I don't think you have registered yet. I have not seen you practice either. " Tezuka spoke stiffly.

" Oh? Is that all? " Atobe lost some interest in the conversation; apparently the young heir had been expecting something different.

" Atobe. " Tezuka almost sighed. Why didn't this person just give him straight answers?

" I don't play tennis anymore. " came the reply, before Atobe once again settled to sleep.

" But Atobe, you…" Tezuka started.

" Ore-sama has _duties_. " Again Atobe interrupted the other's speech without a thought, " Life is more than rackets and tennis balls you know. " he almost sounded amused.

_' But Atobe, you love tennis. ' _Tezuka did not pursue the subject further.

" I know what you are thinking. You are thinking that I love tennis, aren't you? " Atobe spoke as the lights went out.

"….." Now just _why _did Atobe know that?

" Well, you are wrong. " Atobe continued, needing no acknowledgement from the other, as if knowing that Tezuka was listening, most probably he was expecting that from the stiffer boy. " What I love is victory. That is all. " he paused as Tezuka absorbed this information. " Ore-sama's only regret is not crushing you, though. "

" Oyasumi, Atobe. " Tezuka spoke after a moment's silence.

" Yeah, yeah. Same to you. "

-

A/N - Chapter 2 done xD i was going to post one and two together, but that kinda didn't happen... thank you for reading :) hope you are curious enough to read the next!


	4. Chapter 3

" I'll _not _tolerate it. " Chapter3

-

" You know they really do like their old captain. " Fuji took a sip of cold water as they rested on the bleachers.

"…….? " Tezuka's simple response was a confused, questioning turn of the neck in the tensai's general direction.

" Oshitari, Jirou. " Fuji shrugged, " They seem to be… how to put it? " he furrowed his brow lightly, " ….attached to that guy. "

"……." Tezuka's blank stare focused back on the courts again, " I wonder why. " The thought about what kind of captain the other made had crossed his in way back in the past, but for now he was getting more than his desired share of the king's company, so the said king was not a subject of fascination for him.

" Saa…" Fuji appeared amused at the less than warm response.

-

" I'll _not _tolerate it. "

Tezuka stopped in his step, outside the first-years' council room office ( yes they actually had one, it was more like Atobe's private office, on demand of course ), at the sound of Atobe's haughty voice.

" Please listen. There are ten of them, and only one you. It's a wonder you could even…"

He knew that voice too, it was one of Atobe's so-called subordinates ( lackeys? ) supporting him as a student rep.

" How badly is he hurt? " Atobe's voice sharply sliced through the other's.

" He escaped with minor scrapes, thanks to your security measures. " The other boy's voice sounded a little relieved, " They really helped. "

" Good. " Atobe spoke again, " Now all we have to do is verify the names of…"

" Demo, Atobe…" the said lackey intercepted.

" That's Atobe-sama to you, peasant. " Tezuka could almost picture the narrowed eyes and disdain on Atobe's face at being interrupted.

" Yes, Atobe-sama. " The lackey's voice was strained, " They are all third year seniors. Even if we do take action now, who knows what they could…"

" Who do you think you are talking to, ahn? " That smug drawl was unmistakably Atobe.

Tezuka felt like he was hearing something he really_ shouldn't_, not that he was understanding anything, or even trying to eavesdrop for that matter, he was just here because…

The door suddenly flew open and two boys stepped out, " Tezuka, what are _you_ doing here? "

" You missed lectures again. " Tezuka started, " I brought you the…"

" That's not important. Don't move around so freely. " Atobe snapped, something akin to irritation flashing across his face, before marching off, head high.

" Gomen, Tezuka–kun. Please forgive his rudeness. . " The other boy, whose name Tezuka couldn't remember, smiled sheepishly, apologizing in stead for Atobe.

"….." Tezuka simply arched a fine brow.

" It's just that you moving about as you want is making things a little difficult for us… " The other bowed in apology.

" What things? " Tezuka asked stiffly.

" Never mind. " The unnamed boy shook his head, as if reminiscing on whether he had spoken too much, " Let me accompany you to class. "

-

" Did you hear about the incident? "

The day had almost ended, and as usual, Fuji was accompanying Tezuka on his way back from the library?

" Incident? " What incident? For a moment Tezuka's thoughts flew back to the less than normal conversation he had come to overhear.

Fuji gave him a look that could be interpreted as something akin to disbelief, or mild surprise in the tensai's range of expressions ( meaning that his eyes were still closed, but his lips were turned into a light frown, rather than a scary smile).

" A student was cornered and roughly handled on campus. " He sighed softly, apparently giving up on Tezuka's lack of awareness when it came to general up-to-date information of the happenings around them.

"……" That was news to him. But when Tezuka recalled the snippets of the earlier conversation, it was starting to make sense in his head, somewhat.

" Maa, security got to him in time. " Fuji spoke, taking that as a nod of acknowledgement from the other, he did know how to read the habits of his old captain after all.

" That's good. " The other nodded stiffly. It was not like he was unaware of the consequences of such incidents; his hand almost flitted to his left elbow, almost.

" It could have been worse ne. " The tensai agreed. " Also…."

"…..? " Tezuka's eyes questioned.

" I was just thinking how it could have been you or me. " Fuji replied with a wry smile. " You could almost think that's probably why he is rooming with you, Oshitari with me…. "

Now that he thought about it, Tezuka had noticed how the ten scholarship students were more or less in close proximity of those close to Atobe himself, like Oshitari Yuushi, Akutagawa Jirou, and a few members from the council. It couldn't be….

" Ne Tezuka. " Fuji paused. " It seems he always does his job well, doesn't he? " …...Whether it be ruthlessly crushing an opponent on court, or _this, _he thought with a wry smile.

" Hn. " And Tezuka couldn't exactly deny that.

-

No more incidents of ragging/bullying were reported on campus after Atobe smoothly got twelve seniors suspended for their involvement.

Everyone was left more or less speechless. To say the least, no one really managed to figure out how the boy had pulled it off, gathering sufficient proof to support his claims; every guilty one was practically hunted down.

Of course, people who had prior knowledge about Atobe were not the least bit surprised. Atobe had reliable contacts with the management, who was more than eager to tackle the issue. And his network with the students was also formidable, with about half of the freshman population being former students of Hyoutei.

By the end of the incident, after the whole matter was neatly wrapped up and taken care of, every one knew that Atobe Keigo was not someone to be trifled with.

Many of the students were already calling him _king_.

-

**A/N:** reviews loved and hope it was a good read :) 2 more parts to go!


	5. Chapter 4

He was startled by the sudden knocking on the door... Chapter4

-

He was startled by the sudden knocking on the door.

-

Atobe?

No, Atobe wouldn't knock like that.

Atobe never knocked in the first place (it was probably an exception made especially for the other).

_Atobe_ would just open the door with his spare key, and waltz in as if he owned the room, without any consideration whatsoever for the occupant inside, namely Tezuka, which had resulted in somewhat awkward situations for the stiff, bespectacled boy on more occasions than one when said bespectacled, ex-captain of Seigaku would be caught changing.

Tezuka had contemplated requesting a change of roommates, but such a request would probably be considered taboo now that Atobe's popularity had escalated to phenomenal, as well as suffocating levels already ( which Atobe would dismiss as 'completely normal' ); his fan-club was open to both girls, as well as boys, and had a formidable membership, which was always growing strong.

That aside, it was in the middle of the semester; even if such an arrangement was granted to him, Tezuka was aware it would be a bother on the ones in charge, and he did not wish to impose.

Not to mention he was not all that disapproving of Atobe's intentions anymore, though he could very well swear sometimes that the other was simply trying to get on his nerves.

Cut to the present; the insistent knocking on the door just wouldn't stop.

" Open up, Tezuka-kun! I know you are in there. "

-

He knew that voice. It was that Jirou boy.

Tezuka sighed very softly ( i.e. beings with normal abilities of perception would not register the expressive gesture), momentarily willing the interruption to go away. Yes he was a very diligent boy and while one would expect him to go get the door almost instantly, but then it was pouring outside, and he had a nice mug of hot chocolate, a good book, and an apple for company. Not to mention said book had just reached its interesting part.

But the rapping sound was almost… frantic? He broke away from his perfect moment to open the door.

"Akutagawa-kun….. what the…? " The boy at the door was drenched, clothes sticking uncomfortably to his body, blond curls damp and darkened, clinging to the side of his face, dripping.

Tezuka opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, " You…"

" Mou, that doesn't matter…" A wet hand tugged on his wrist, " Just stop Atobe already! "

-

So after a brief incoherent explanation comprising of hurried rambling and many an exaggerated hand gestures, he got the hang of the situation. Well, somewhat.

Apparently, Atobe had touched the racket.

And now, even when it was showering and thundering outside, he wouldn't stop, which was not much of a surprise at all.

Tezuka knew how Atobe became when he played – that boy wouldn't see anything else except for the movement of the ball, and the opponent at hand, he wouldn't listen to the voice of reason, pushing the game, and pushing himself to limits previously unknown, he would just lose himself Which was not at all a good thing right now.

" He just doesn't listen to anything I say. " His blond company whined, " If its you, I think he'll listen. " Jirou's voice was becoming more and more of a mumble as he spoke.

" Aa. " Tezuka just nodded. A part of him was strangely enough rejoicing though – that the way Atobe played had not changed.

-

" Atobe, that's enough. "

He managed to make it there relatively dry, thanks to the wind-cheater he had the common sense to grab before leaving ( even though Jirou had made a fuss when he had made the blond wear the spare one ).

Even in the thick rain, Atobe was practicing the Tanhausser serve with near perfection.

"Atobe, I said stop. " Tezuka repeated himself sharply, " Its not safe. Get inside, now. " It was strange to give orders, knowing that the other was also an ex-captain, just like him, and especially because it was Atobe. But what needed doing had to be done.

Atobe actually heard the Seigaku ex-buchou that time, because the ball in his hand dropped to the ground, followed by the muffled clatter of the racket as it slipped out of his grip as well.

-

The walk back was silent, Tezuka felt like he was with a different person altogether. _' You do love tennis after all. '_ The thought flitted through his mind, but he kept it to himself.

Atobe was just… listless, and restless; apparently he had been playing unconsciously, and he was yet to snap out of it completely.

-

He was not used to playing this part, not really.

Even though he had been captain of the Seigaku team, the need for doing something like this, the need for playing caretaker had never arisen for him. Oishi had always handled that department with great efficiency after all.

" You know I could have fucking played tennis all my life if I wanted to. " Atobe muttered as Tezuka peeled the wet shirt off his body.

Skin. Flawless skin.

" He didn't ask anything from me, even when he suffered a stroke last year. " Atobe was now looking at Tezuka; he looked different without the usual haughty expression on his face.

Tezuka started working on Atobe's back, toweling it softly.

Why was he doing this again? Right. Because Atobe was his roommate. And Atobe still seemed to be in a trance of sorts, even if he was talking a little.

He himself had never been one to shrug off his responsibilities in the first place. So even if that meant taking care of his overly narcissistic roommate, who nearly grated on his nerves every passing day, Tezuka would see it through ( that and Jirou had been in no condition of taking care of Atobe, the boy was coming down with a cold already, Yuushi was tending to Jirou ).

In the whole process of toweling, his fingers brushed bare, wet skin.

Smooth.

And he withdrew his hand as if burned.

That also seemed to bring Atobe back to his senses.

-

**A/N**- will update soon, hope it was a good read! reviews loved, so if you liked it do review? 

thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 5

" Sleep, Tezuka. " ... Chapter5

-

" What …. do you think you are doing? " Atobe snatched the towel from Tezuka's hands.

" Just now… You…" The other boy in the room started to speak. _' What were you going to tell me? I want to know…'_

" I'm sorry for the trouble. " Which was of course completely ignored by Atobe, who roughly proceeded to towel his hair.

" You don't have to be so stubborn all the time. " Tezuka spoke sternly, almost as if reprimanding, snatching back the now damp-ish, fluffy cloth in a swift move.

" Give that back. " Atobe glared. Tezuka just stood like a brick wall, silent and strong.

" Tezuka. " The Hyoutei ex-captain spoke again, putting emphasis on the name, which gave it the weight of sentences, a whole paragraph maybe; Tezuka was still unmoving, un-answering.

" Fine. " After a cold battle of glares, Atobe took a seat on the bed, retreating – for now, " …Just because Ore-sama is tired. "

Tezuka just resumed his job again, though satisfaction at the small victory was evident in the way his arms were a little less stiff as they worked on Atobe's back, "You were talking about something…."

" It's not important…." The other sighed, a barely audible sigh.

" Why did you quit tennis, Atobe? " No answer. " Was it your father…? " Tezuka wanted answers.

" The business. " Atobe spoke after what felt like an eternity, " I don't exactly have a loving relationship with him…" silence, filled only with the deafening noise of rain crashing down loomed between them for a few moments again, " But…. I can't let the old man kill himself, now can I? "

"…….." Tezuka just listened because it was the only thing he could do, and also because they might be no other time when Atobe would be even this willing to talk decently.

" I thought it would still be fine. I thought I could just … do both... you know, play for a while more at least…." A ghost of a smile played on the king's lips, " But tennis is distracting. Every time I hold the racket, it shows me dreams. "

" I couldn't do both. I had to stop. "

-

What would it feel like... to be taken by this person?

Tezuka almost shuddered at the thought. Almost.

-

In spite of what most people might think or assume about him, Tezuka was in every way, human.

And just like anybody and everybody else normal, he was susceptible to pain, fear, uncertainty, disappointment, happiness...

Desire.

-

" Tezuka? "

-

-

-

" Hn? "

-

-

-

" Did you just smell my hair? "

-

-

-

_" No. "_

-

Atobe got up and turned to face the boy, " Ore-sama was not aware you swing that way. " The faint smirk was already back on his face.

" I don't. " Tezuka took a step back. And in the next instant his back collided against the cool wall, his shoulders pinned, and mouth plundered without permission.

Atobe tasted like cider...and water, a barely sweet, yet somehow strong taste. And he still smelled like the rain from outside; their bodies pressed flush against each other, one clothed and the other half naked.

Atobe's lips were surprisingly soft, softer than his own, and softer than anything his own lips had touched before. Though the kiss was not.

His body which went stiff before was overwhelmed soon enough, and before he could even register it, Tezuka was already going limp in the other's arms.

-

" Sleep, Tezuka. "

Atobe shook his head. It was probably the rain, and nothing else... Yes the rain must have definitely gotten his stiff companion's head waterlogged. Was this not the same boy who had announced the '……We are not going on anymore dates…. ' in a captain's tone of authority nonetheless, about 2 years ago? Wasn't this the same person he had wanted once, and in all consciousness wanted now as well, but could never really get….?

Atobe turned around to get some dry clothes.

"………." And Tezuka stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

_' Don't stop. '_

-

" You are not serious. " Atobe spoke after a moment's silence, Tezuka's hand a weight on his shoulder. He himself didn't know the meaning those words, whether they were a statement, an accusation, or simply his own disbelief because he did know that if it was Tezuka, then this couldn't be a joke, heck the guy had a sense of humor worse than their Calculus professor, which was saying a lot.

"……" While Tezuka had been staring at Atobe's back for the past minute or so, he felt the momentary need to observe the patterns on the floor.

" Do you have any idea what you are asking for? " Mild disbelief seeped into the king's voice, his words roughly translating into something along the lines of ' Have you lost your mind? ' or 'Are you sure you haven't gone crazy? '. Something like that.

"……" Again, no answer. And by now Atobe knew the other boy well enough to know just what the silence meant.

Not that he was complaining.

-

-

-

Tezuka's back met the wall yet again, the weight of another body pressing into his own; slender fingers ghosted on the other's skin in fleeting touches, but soon Atobe found himself touching Tezuka in ways that he never thought he would. And lips met lips over and over.

By the time they left the wall to fall on the bed in an inelegant tangle of limbs none of them was bothered to verify whose bed it was, just the touching and skin against skin. What they were each aware of was that the other's body was warm in the cold, that whatever they were doing, even though sudden and defying the logics that each of them possessed just felt too damn good and too damn right… Tezuka's glasses were neatly placed on the side-table, and there was the faint rustle of clothes momentarily accompanying the sound of the rain as they joined the floor. And then there was the sound of heavy breathing, breathless gasps, light noises (none of them would admit to making them later).

The rest as they say was history.

-

" You had experience. " Tezuka spoke stiffly; Atobe buttoned up the other boy's shirt before working on his own.

" Yes. " It roughly translated to 'Of course. '. The voice was smug, and Tezuka could imagine Atobe rolling his eyes without having to look. " I'm surprised you hadn't even done it with a girl… or Fuji Syuusuke. " Now the voice was also amused along with the previous smugness.

"………." Brief annoyance not perceivable to the ordinary being flitted across Tezuka's face, " And where did you get your experience? Akutagawa Jirou? Oshitari Yuushi. " he spoke dryly.

" I don't screw my friends, Tezuka. Just who do you think I am, ahn? " Atobe nearly snapped. " And just to be clear, I wasn't screwing around with you either. " He got up, restless as always to take the bed which was free ( which incidentally happened to be Tezuka's ).

-

The second time they did it was more… romantic? They slept on the same bed after.

And by the time it was the third Fuji noticed.

-

" You fell for him. " the tensai spoke softly fingers moving to adjust Tezuka's collar, so as to do the duty of a friend and cover up a hickey, " Tell him not to leave marks in obvious places, ne? "

" Hn. " Tezuka could only nod with as much dignity as he could muster.

-

One could say their relationship was the stuff fables were made out of.

The proud and haughty young heir to the throne ( Atobe would insist he was king already ), humbled ( In your dreams – Atobe would snort. Still he did possess one more ounce of humility than before. Of course the amount when we say ' before ' was equivalent to nothing, so it would be more appropriate to say that he possessed one ounce of humility now ), by the nobility of the fair princess ( Atobe would also ignore Tezuka's protests at this part, ' Yes Tezuka dear, you are no princess but you come close enough so stop complaining already. ' ).

The young prince expectedly and predictably falls for the fair maiden and weaves elaborate strategies to claim her as his own. The princess possessing great strength of character, her heart does not waver easily and she offers formidable resistance but eventually comes to realize that the proud prince is pure of heart… ( Here, Tezuka would sometimes feel the need to contemplate. )

That's how it could be summarized, more or less.

-

" Atobe. "

" Join me for fishing next week. "

" …. You forgot to add the _please_…"

-

Somehow they had managed to come a long way since their very first date.

Atobe would occasionally bring it up just to annoy Tezuka.

A match made in heaven it was not.

-

And hopefully they lived happily ever after.

-

Owari

-

**A/N:** reviews loved! so if you liked it, tell me? and a big thank you for everyone for sticking with the fic so far :)


End file.
